


Components of Love

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [3]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Rose Colored Glasses"





	Components of Love

**Record** : Heat and silence surrounded her, when words interrupted the silence – they questioned her; each doctor promised health, a return to normalcy, and each one failed to put the pieces back together.  
  
**Patient** : Every day that passed, she refused to acknowledge the voices which grew louder in her mind or the images which flashed in the mirror when she was supposed to see her reflection staring back at her; she built her sanity around his promises, shutting her eyes and reciting one sentence when the world felt beyond her grasp, “He’ll be back.”  
  
**Persevere** : “What happened before you left town, before Morgan Corinthos found you, Bree” the question fell on deaf ears and sent her further into herself – leaving her to run the rescue on loop, Morgan’s smile set upon her and his open arms awaiting her.  
  
**Kind** : He never asked her for an explanation when he allowed her to stay in his home, obliging her request to avoid the public and any cops he may know; she longed to return to the anonymity of his home and the bliss of his embrace – the only place where she felt safe.  
  
**Faith** : “Run with me” was his first mistake, allowing her to lead him into any direction; if she had stayed still, perfectly still in Port Charles, she would not be back in Llanview – awaiting for them to fix her like they had done with her mother years ago.   
  
**Protect** :  _No_ , Bree refused to speak it out loud as her mother relayed the story with sobs she could not stomach; Jessica tried to step closer only to have Bree back up with a glare set upon her, “Morgan had to be stopped, and this order will make sure that you get the help you need.”  
  
**Loyal** : She scratched at the skin of her wrists until she saw a vibrant red escape pink skin, if he was being kept away from her then she had to find a way to make them regret it; in that moment of pain she could swear she heard his knock, their subtle signal that it was time to open the door, yet none of it felt real until she felt his cold palms against the heat of his cheeks and heard his voice tearfully requesting her to open her eyes, “Bree, it’s me.”  
  
**Trust** : When she finally felt brave enough to open her eyes, he was there – staring down at her and caressing the skin of her cheeks; sitting up, she threw her arms around him and held him tight, crying against his shoulder, “You came back for me.”  
  
**Hope** : “They won’t find us this time…the right people know what we’re doing and how to keep them away” his words allowed her to breathe in the ocean’s air without a weight on her chest, her hand secure within his easing all of her fears as they walked in the sand under the moon’s bright light.  
  
**Rejoice** : “You’re not broken, you’re just lost” Morgan’s reassurance caused her tears to worsen as she lost herself in his embrace; Bree listened to the echo of his heartbeat, smiling so wide she could’ve sworn her mouth ripped at its corners, “It doesn’t matter how lost I am because you’ll always find me.”

 


End file.
